


каждый раз

by shushusbaobei



Series: долго и счастливо [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: зарисовка о каждом дне
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: долго и счастливо [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106201
Kudos: 2





	каждый раз

Время тянулось, как засахаренный мед. Она с цветами в руках стояла в парке. Переминалась с ноги на ногу то ли от холода, то ли потому, что нервничала.

Каждый раз, как в первые — Пэнси приглашает Гермиону на свидание, хотя они и живут вместе уже давно, та опаздывает, потому что задерживается на работе. А потом они идут куда-нибудь, где еще не были. 

Каждый раз, как впервые — она целует Гермиону самозабвенно, прижимая к себе, уставшую, но счастливую. Берёт её за руку, переплетая пальцы и сжимая сильнее, чем стоило бы, словно боясь потерять. Пэнси улыбается ей, как не улыбается никому, Пэнси целует её так, как не целовала никого, Гермиона _уверена_ , даже если у неё были девушки до неё. Пэнси смеется как в последний раз, как если бы никогда больше не могла смеяться — искренне и немного хрипло, запрокидывая голову назад. Волосы её путаются и вьются, как будто она не укладывала их полчаса. 

Каждый раз, как впервые. Она готовит ужин им на двоих, стоя в домашней одежде на кухне. И совсем без сарказма в голосе предлагает сделать Гермионе чай с мятой. Гермиона соглашается. Гермиона сидит за столом, мешая остывший чай, и смотрит, как Пэнси неторопливо подливает на сковороду сливки, а потом спрашивает, достаточно ли соли, аккуратно подув на ложку, которую протягивает для «дегустации». Соли хватает. Она достает тарелки, Гермиона включает сериал. Следующие два часа обещают быть приятными и по вкусу, и по атмосфере. Каждый раз она нагло закидывает ногу на Пэнси и прижимается к ней всем телом, тёплой и мягкой только для неё. С нежным только для неё взглядом. Пэнси рассказывает что-то про её кофейню и сиропы, которые всё ещё не привезли, хотя должны были неделю назад. Гермиона почти не слушает и почти засыпает у нее на руках.

Гермиона уже не думает, что Пэнси «её», Гермиона _подразумевает_ это в каждом движении пальцев, смятой футболке со Звездными войнами, волосах, раскиданных по подушке.

Это как _должно быть._

Гермиона, наверное, любит. Во всяком случае, она не думает об этом, это _само собой разумеется._


End file.
